Wintergrasp
Lake Wintergrasp is a large lake located in between Sholazar Basin, the Borean Tundra, The Dragonblight, and Icecrown Glacier. It is the largest body of water, albeit frozen, on the continent of Northrend. The lake sits midway up and just west of the Dragonblight proper. It's unknown if the lake has always been frozen, but probably has, since Icecrown Glacier is right above it. “Frozen lake” is a misnomer, of course. The surface is frozen solid, and one can walk across it and even drag a small cart if it’s not too full. Yet beneath that sheet of ice the water flows, so cold it’ll suck the heat from a person in minutes (if he's lucky) and so blue it rivals a clear evening sky. The taunka (a lost race of tauren) cut holes in the ice and spear the fish swimming beneath. It’s bitterly cold near the water, and the wind can slice right through a person. Lake Wintergrasp will appear in the second World of Warcraft expansion as a zone fully dedicated to World PvP, even on PvE servers. It will focus on siege weapon warfare.http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/08/03/liveblogging-the-blizzcon-expansion-demo-panel/ History In Lake Wintergrasp, there is a valuable mine. This mine is contested by both the Horde and Alliance, who both seek to reap its riches. http://www.eurogamer.net/article.php?article_id=138018&page=2 Geography Lake Wintergrasp is a large frozen lake covered in ice several feet deep. Below the ice, churning water rushes. Sometimes, local Tauren and Taunka cut holes in the ice to spear fish, but if one falls in, the water will instantly freeze them. The Icecrown River feeds it from the north, which tends to be frozen on top also. In World of Warcraft it is about the size of Westfall.http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=178462 Maps Subregions Travel Hubs Alliance Flight paths Unknown Horde Flight paths Unknown Regions Adjacent to Lake Wintergrasp Notable Characters Unknown Quests Unknown Resources Unknown Wild Creatures Unknown Notes, Tips, & Additonal Info * Lake Wintergrasp is WoW's first non-battleground zone solely devoted to PvP action. * According to a fixed, rolling schedule, one faction will defend the keep/mine, and the other faction will assault it. Both sides will fight over towers and siege workshops scattered around the zone.http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=178462 * If the attacking force succeeds in capturing the keep/mine, that faction will defend it during the next rotation. If that attacking force fails to capture the final objective before the next rotation, that faction will be given more resources (unknown to what those might be for now)" to balance out the fight, and give every faction a chance to hold Lake Wintergrasp.http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=178462 * Lake Wintergrasp will feature a variety of new daily quests. These quests include (but are not limited to): quests where you have to ride a mount with an NPC, holding attackers at bay; flying aircraft quests; flying mount quests where you have to lower ropes to evacuate NPCs; in these quests, mounts can hold multiple players! http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=6417312045&sid=1 Gallery Image:WintergraspWWI1.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI2.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI3.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI4.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI5.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI6.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI7.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI8.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI9.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI10.jpg References Category:Waters Category:Lore Zones Category:Future Zones Category:Lake Wintergrasp Category:Northrend Category:Wrath of the Lich King